Chocolate Syrup
by Lossefalme
Summary: Marian has her very own Legolas and she keeps him in the bedroom... except when she needs him to run out on errands... keep in mind this is a just for fun fic! Rated R for implied meanings... but you just might see more of Legolas and Marian soon!


"Chocolate Syrup"

by Lossefalme for Queen Mee, as she inspired this thing!

            Marian rolled over in the bed, her arm falling over the bare chest of the elf that lay next to her.  She stretched and yawned, slowly coming out of sleep, and opened her eyes a crack to see the sun streaming in through the bedroom window.  The bars of sunlight fell over the bed, illuminating the silken blonde hair of Legolas as he shifted his body to face her.

            "Good morning, my love," he whispered, lifting a hand to brush away stray strands of hair from Marian's face.  "How did you sleep?"

            Marian sighed, closing her eyes and moving to rest her head on Legolas' chest.  "Well," she mumbled sleepily, and then she smiled.  "But how could I not sleep well after last night?"

            Legolas grunted, his fingers absently stroking her hair.  He did not reply, but he did not have to.  Both he and Marian knew the coming night would likely bring the same thing, followed once again by the healthy slumber of exhausted bodies.

            They lay still together for awhile longer, silent in the warmth of each other's arms, watching as the sunlight moved slowly across the bedroom floor.  But finally Marian stirred, propping herself up on her elbow and looking up to Legolas.  He raised his eyebrows in question.

            "Coffee?" she asked.

            He smiled softly and nodded, throwing back the covers and moving carefully off the bed.  He did not bother with clothes as he left the bedroom to go make the morning coffee.  

Marian smiled after him, her eyes following his lean form until he vanished down the hallway.  She turned on the bed, letting her arm dangle over the side.  Her fingers brushed against something and she looked over the side of the bed, then frowned at the sight of the empty container lying there.

She groaned, snuggling deeper under the warm covers.  She did not want to have to go out today.  No, it was too nice of a day to get out of bed.  But that empty container just would not do.  

She heard Legolas in the kitchen and smiled again, sitting up in bed and stooping to pick up the empty bottle.  She went to get her robe, but stopped in front of the mirror and leaned close to the glass.  She squinted at the bruise on the base of her neck, vaguely remembering the bite that had caused it.  She ran her fingers over it gently, shaking her head.  Legolas had gotten a bit too carried away last night.

She left the mirror and retrieved her robe.  She'd just have to return him the favor later tonight.  With that thought in mind Marian left the bedroom, padding quietly down the hall in her bare feet, carrying the empty bottle in hand.  

Legolas turned to face her as she entered the kitchen, his brows immediately drawing down in concern.  "What is it?" the elf asked, moving toward her and wrapping her robed body in his embrace.  "Are you hungry?  I would have brought you something…"

Marian put her finger to his lips, silencing the questions.  "No," she whispered.  "I mean, I am a bit hungry-"

"Then go back to bed," Legolas insisted, pushing her away from him and back toward the hallway.  "I will make you something."

Marian shook her head.  "But Legolas…" she held up the empty container in her hand.  "We're out of chocolate syrup."

Legolas blinked at the sight of the bottle, realization finally dawning in his blue eyes.  He swallowed, looking up to meet Marian's steady gaze.  "Do you want… _me to go get more?" he asked uncertainly.  He rarely left the bedroom except to cook meals or make coffee, but he left the house even more rarely.  Yet Marian's happiness meant everything to him, and he would do whatever she wished of him, whether it meant staying in the house all day or going out constantly on odd errands._

Marian nodded in answer to his question.  "Yes.  Would you please?"

Legolas reached out to take the empty bottle from her hand, looking over it carefully to memorize its appearance.  "Of course I will," he whispered, raising his eyes once again to Marian's face.  "If that is what you want."

Marian nodded again, an impish smile lighting up her face.  She stepped closer to Legolas, pressing herself against his still naked body and kissing the bare shoulder.  "It would make me very happy," she murmured against his skin.  "And I promise it'll make you very happy too."

Legolas made a noise in the back of his throat; automatically responding to Marian's subtle hint.  He dropped the empty chocolate syrup container and raised one hand to the back of Marian's neck, bringing his lips down to meet hers fiercely.  Their tongues touched; teeth nipped at sensitive skin, lighting fire to their passion; and then they were stumbling back down the hall toward the bedroom.  

The chocolate syrup bottle lay forgotten on the floor, and in the kitchen the coffee began to steam.

THE END…. For now…. *cough*hint*cough*


End file.
